1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to lubricant additives and compositions thereof. More particularly, this application is directed to circulating/gear oils having antioxidant, antiwear and rust inhibiting properties.
2. Description of Prior Art
Triazoles are known to have been employed in lubricant compositions as metal deactivators, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,353 discloses the use of 4,5,6,7-tetrahydrobenzoltriazole as metal deactivater for natural and synthetic lubricants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,491 discloses the use of 5-alkyl benzoltriazoles, in which the alkyl group contains from 4-16 carbon atoms, in a method for reducing wear between moving steel on steel surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,447 discloses the use of amine phosphates in micro-emulsions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,993 teaches that benzotriazoles react with alkyl or alkenyl succinic anhydrides to form reaction products which impart corrosion inhibiting properties to lubricating oils.
However, no prior art known to applicant discloses and claims lubricant compositions comprising tolyl triazole adducts of amine phosphates as highly effective multifunctional additives as in the present invention.